I'll Never Forget You
by XxMikixX
Summary: With the mission to save Cocoon underway, Hope's assistant wishes to know more about who he traveled with. Hope remembers one cheerful girl with a smile he can't forget. Set in FFXIII-2 with the Hope/Vanille pairing.


Game- Final Fantasy XIII-2

Characters- Hope, Alyssa, Serah, Noel, Vanille (with hints of other FFXIII main characters)

Pairing- Hope/Vanille

Summary- With the mission to save Cocoon underway, Hope's assistant wishes to know more about who he traveled with. Hope remembers one cheerful girl with a smile he can't forget. Set in FFXIII-2 with the Hope/Vanille pairing.

**I'm so sorry, I haven't uploaded a new story in ages but that's because I have been working on a few so I'm trying to get them all finished. And I thought this was a good one to upload as the new installment _Lightning Returns _is coming out this year! I can't wait and I swear Hope and Vanille better have a cute little reunion after all he has done to save her :3**

**Anyway enjoy~**

* * *

Hope watched as Serah and Noel walked away and down the ramp. The pink haired girl looked back and smiled while the hunter gave a small wave. The director waved back before going back to his work, his assistant behind him.

"So that's Serah you knew?" Alyssa asked, inspecting the oracle drive before meeting the eyes of the silver haired man.

Hope turned to face his assistant behind him, letting out a soft sigh. He leaned back against the large table; grasping the edge of it with his gloved hands. "Yes," he began, "That's Serah."

Alyssa just nodded in understanding before sitting down and picking up a pen. Hope watched her carefully as she grabbed some paperwork and began filling it out. Hope continued to watch her.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

The blonde looked up at him with slight shock evident on her face. "Of course I do," she put on a look of fake hurt before continuing to fill it out.

Hope rolled his eyes before sitting across from the blonde and reading over a few papers. Hope knew the girl was capable for the job as his assistant but she was annoying as hell. But she was always smiling, just like...

"Why don't you tell me about your old friends!"

Hope looked up and met Alyssa's curious eyes. "I'm sorry?"

Alyssa sighed and rolled her eyes, a small smile appearing on her face. "Well," she drawled, "I've met Serah so why don't you tell me about the others you used to know."

Hope glanced back down at his papers as he remebered all of his old friends who had recieved the same fate as him. How he had saw his mother die. How she had helped him through it. How he found a new mother figure throughout their journey. When they finally met their true enemy and found out about their eidolons.

His eyes closed as he remembered what happened in the end.

They had finally met their final battle together to change their fate, once and for all. But Hope remembered the sacrafice two of them had made to save Cocoon. He felt his fist clench under the table.

"Director?"

Hope snapped back to reality and un-clenched his fist. He looked at Alyssa who looked back with concerned eyes. Hope just shook his head and leaned back in his chair; crossing his arms.

"Sorry," he said simply. "I-I was just remembering something." _And someone_.

The blonde haired girl just nodded in reply, "It's okay but I still want to hear about your old friends."

The ex l'cie just nodded in reply before scanning through all of his old friends, picking who to talk about first. Plus he was making sure not to tell his assistant anything too important; not knowing if he could fully trust her yet.

"Well," he pondered for a moment, "There was six of us; not including Serah. Me, Sazh, Lightning, Snow, Fang and Vanille." Alyssa nodded for him to continue. "Sazh was around his fourties, maybe younger, maybe older...I don't know but he was kind hearted. Well, towards me anyway and Vanille. I don't think he wanted to get on Lightning's nerves so stayed friendly with her." Hope stopped for a moment; taking in a deep breath. "Then there's Lighting, that's Serah's older sister."

"Yeah," Alyssa nodded, "I know who you mean."

"Anyway, she quickly became my replacement mother you could say. Well," he chuckled, "Maybe not exactly at the start."

"How?"

Hope looked back down at the papers, "Remember I was fourteen."

"Oh..."

Hope uncrossed his arms and leaned forward to read the papers but continued talking. "Then there was Snow." Hope thought over what he should say, "We didn't get off to a good start."

"How?" Alyssa asked.

Hope shook his head, not wanting to press on the subject about that part of his past. "It's nothing but he's Serah's fiance and sadly I haven't heard from him so I didn't want to bring it up with Serah."

Hope then remembered the blonde's relationship with Lightning, "Snow, being the tough guy he is wouldn't give up until he saved Serah." Hope stared at the papers; a small smile creeping onto his face, "Lightning didn't really like that attitude about him so a few punches were throw here and there."

"Oh, but if Lightning is Serah's sister then wouldn't she be aloud to stop the wedding if she didn't like Snow?" Alyssa questioned, thinking hard about the statement.

Hope looked up confused for a moment before realisation hit him and shook his head. "No, Lightning decided that Snow made Serah happy and that's all that mattered I guess." The young adult shrugged, "People's opinions change."

Alyssa agreed before another question came into her head, "What about this Fang and Vanille?"

Hope froze briefly before clearing his throat and closing his eyes, "Fang and Vanille came from here, you could say." Hope opened his eyes and came face to face with the paper he was reading.

"Okay," Alyssa said before a large smile appeared on her face, "What were they like?"

Hope decided to start with the older of the two, "Well Fang, she was a warrior. Never backed down and knew everything to know about Pulse." He smiled at another thought, "I was probably one of her favourites as I didn't say anything bad about Pulse once we arrived."

"And Vanille?"

Hope inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

"_It makes me happy when you smile."_

_"I-I didn't know you felt that way."_

The silver haired man re-opened his eyes and stared at the paper, "I met Vanille first really. She was there when my mother..." Hope took a deep breath, "She had bright green eyes and light red hair. Always trying to see the bright side of things unlike me at the time."

_Hope held the gun in his hands as he looked down at it like it was some sort of alien machine. He wondered why she had given him this before he felt arms slowly embrace him and pull him closer to her. _

_"!" Hope gasped, keeping the gun firmly in his hands as the girl used one of her hands to stroke his silverly hair._

_"Oh," she began, "It's too much, isn't it?"_

_Hope realised for the first time she had an accent but decided to stay silent. She put her hands on his shoulders and stepped back; a cute smile on her face._

_"Face it later," she simply told him as she dropped her hands. _

_The silver haired teen opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. _

_The red head smiled before using her two hands to wave to the boy, "Ciao!" She cheered before turning around and running off._

_Hope stood for a few seconds, running over what had just happened the past minute. He looked to where the girl had run off before dropping the gun to the side and reaching his hand out in front of him, like it would stop the girl from running._

_"Hey," Hope yelled, "Wait!" _

_He ran off after her._

The silver haired director smiled at the memory as Alyssa looked at him with curious eyes.

"So," the blonde began, "You knew her from the start?"

Hope looked up from the papers and nodded in reply. "Yeah. Vanille was, more or less, the first person out of all my friends that I trusted."

"Really?"

Hope nodded once again, "She kinda became my best friend in a sense." _Well,_ Hope thought, _that's not entierly true from my point of view considering my feelings._ Hope shook away his thoughts, his heart breaking slightly. _She probably doesn't even feel the same but I'll do anything to save her and Fang._

"Do you miss her?"

Hope looked back down at the papers, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears. His assistant had no idea how much he missed her, her personality, her accent, her emerald eyes...and most of all...

Her smile.

Hope opened his eyes as a small smile appeared on his face, "Yeah, I do." He looked past the blonde haired girl and stared at the wall, "But I've promised myself I'll do my damn hardest to get her back."

_'Wishes can come true, but, not if you just wait for miracles. Miracles are things we make for ourselfs...here and now.'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading! **

**- Miki x**


End file.
